New World (And other Minecraft Music Video Parodies)
by MinecraftPwnz
Summary: One shot on SkyDoesMinecraft's New World, his parody of Coldplay's "Paradise". Well, that's what my first fanfic started as anyway. I decided to make a collection of one shots on Minecraft music videos. Comment the name of a music video and the YouTuber who posted, and I'll make a parody!


**This is a rewrite of New World, Skydoesminecraft's parody of Coldplay's Paradise. One shot. Enjoy!**

_Pedro, DigBuildLive, Slamacow, and some random guy played an intro. An intro that would awaken Minecraft's newest hero._

A young man opened his eyes and looked around. "Ugh... what happened…? OK, so _first I opened my eyes, then_ _I felt such a strange breeze," _he said. All he could remember was that his name was Skai and he was in Minecraft. He stood and surveyed the land. _"I have traveled to a world made of blocks," _he gasped, _"Totally unbeknownst to me…"_

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. It's not Skai permanently. BTW watch new world! I loved it and I think that you would love it as much as I do!**

* * *

Skai looked at a tree and felt like he should hit it. When he did, cracks appeared and it broke into a tiny wooden block. He got used to the hard feel of the tree and soon had enough to make a crafting table. He had also made sticks and wooden planks. These objects triggered Skai's imagination. A wood sword and a wood pickaxe were born.

* * *

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Whoa…_

* * *

With his new pickaxe, Skai decided to mine some stone. When he mined a block, sand occupied the spot it had been in. Skai was confused until he looked to his right and saw that his now cobble block had fallen to the side. He once again looked out to the distance and wanted more to take in, to be free and live to build. Skai crafted stronger tools and started to explore.

* * *

_Meanwhile the band was prepping their instruments; Slamacow noticed a skeleton body and anxiously kicked it. He was relieved to see that, of course, it was dead._

Skai looked out over a cliff and saw animals grazing and wandering.

"_There were animals all across the land…"_

He arrived at a village and saw villagers working, all except for two on a rooftop. One of them pushed the other into a lake. The player stifled a laugh and moved on.

"_Villagers working hard hand in hand…"_

Skai walked through a field of flowers. The band was invisible to him, so he didn't see them smiling at him as he walked past.

"_There were roses, mountains, and a big, blue sea, even trees as far as the eye could see.."_

Skai walked in a forest. It was night, and he felt as if he were being watched. He held his glowing amulet in his hand and wondered,

"_How'd this happen?_

_Why am I here?_

_What's my purpose in this place?"_

Skai heard clacking of boned and quickly looked at a tree that a skeleton was hiding behind and got nervous.

"_Who's that coming? What am I hearing?"_ he shouted to nobody. He lifted his sword in one hand and a torch in the other, just in time to see a zombie! Skai knocked it down to the ground. But the zombie wouldn't go down so easily, and its hand reached up for Skai.

He looked around at zombies and skeletons, Endermen, creepers, and a person that had been infected, all the while yelping in terror,

"_As the night approaches I should go and hide!_

_There are all sorts of creatures!_

_RUN, WITH ALL MY MIGHT!"_

And Skai ran and pushed himself to the limit, with hostile mobs on his tail.

* * *

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft _

_Whoa…_

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Whoa…_

* * *

Skai pumped his legs and realized he was headed for a sand trap! He took his sword and rippled a sand block, and sand fell behind him. The mobs stopped, realizing there was no chance as their target hopped from block to block. A courageous creeper jumped in and almost got Skai but hit the wall and went down.

Skai finally thought he was on a sound block, but the blocks slipped and fell, along with him. Luckily he landed on stone near a cave. He turned and, seeing his quick thinking had been effective, grinned. He had done it!

Skai mined iron ore and looked to see if there was any more.

He watched smelting take its course.

He rode a minecart down an abandoned mineshaft.

He found some diamonds and a diamond sword was created.

And all the while the band was watching and making music.

The next night, Skai looked over a cliff at his enemies, now clutching his diamond weapon, and said,

"_Endermen and zombies, creepers who go high…"_

He looked around and saw a golden helmet on a beheaded skeleton **(budder!)** and placed it on his messy brown hair.

"_Either live or die, it's up for me to decide…"_

He looked at a small pond and saw a squid swimming around.

His grand entrance.

* * *

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Whoa…_

* * *

Skai air-surfed the squid and jumped off. He landed on a skeleton and took it down, then pushed its head off with the tip of his sword.

He took down mobs with his sword, raging and killing.

_The band played with force, determined to make a good sound as background for Skai'_s _fighting skills._

The fighter slayed a skeleton and turned to see the most gruesome thing in his life.

A monster was formed with the dead limbs of the zombie for legs, skeleton bones for the torso, arms, and fingers, Endermen palms, and just when it couldn't have gotten any weirder, the head of the squid Skai had ridden so majestically.

He stood in surprise, then realized what he'd have to do.

Skeleton limbs fired arrows at the fighter, but he dodged and the arrows hit a tree instead.

Skai ran for the monster but tripped, fell, and was grabbed by the monster.

* * *

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft _

_Whoa…_

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Whoa…_

* * *

He hung upside down helplessly until he saw an Enderman's head. He slashed it with his sword and the hand lost its grip on Skai and he fell to the ground next to his golden helmet and diamond sword.

In a rage Skai threw his helmet straight onto the monster's chest, where a pink glow was emanating. Some skeleton limbs and the squid head disembodied themselves and fell to the ground. Skai realized what he had to do.

* * *

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft _

_Whoa…_

_When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Mine, Mine, Minecraft_

_Whoa…_

* * *

Skai ran for the monster and took a large leap onto the squid's head, making it derp eyed no more. He plunged his sword into the monster's core with such force that he went straight through it and flew out the other end with the core on the tip of his sword. Then there was a burst of white light and he passed out.

_Sky woke up on the grass at dawn. Suddenly he didn't want to be called 'Skai' as much. It was a weak name, and weakness was a thing of the past. A zombie died in the sun and a weak skeleton tried to get to a cave, but D.B.L. killed it with his guitar. DigBuildLive stared with a grossed out look while Slamacow just looked sorry for the poor mob._

_Sky looked out on the distance and knew he would love this place._

_And his golden helmet would be a permanent accessory on Pedro's piano. _

**Ok, guys, the end! I'm WAAAAY better at one shots than multichapters… Anyways, post a Minecraft music video in the reviews and maybe I'll write about your song! **


End file.
